


The Collar 6: The Bride's New Collar

by foobar137



Series: The Collar [6]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, F/M, Maledom, Marriage, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, The Author's Head Is A Sad And Scary Place, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Gifts, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: After four years of dating and three years of living together in a D/S relationship, it's time for Phineas and Isabella to tie the knot.And they're getting married, too.





	The Collar 6: The Bride's New Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth in a series about Phineas and Isabella's D/S relationship. Explicit; mind the tags.
> 
> Tricia Bower is a joint creation with Sabrina06.

Phineas paced the small room in which he'd been told to wait. Outside, his friends and family were gathering to help celebrate. His hand went to loosen his tie, just a bit.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Ferb said quietly from his seat against the wall. "You mess up your wedding outfit and Isabella will be furious."

Phineas laughed. "She's not that uptight."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

Phineas put his hand back down. "Maybe she is." He began pacing again.

"It'll be fine," Ferb said.

"I know. I know. I..." He turned and looked at Ferb.

"You're just nervous."

"Do you blame me? What if I mess it up? What if she changes her mind? I've never loved anyone else - never been interested in anyone else. If I lose her..."

Ferb looked away, and Phineas winced. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean..."

"I know."

Phineas cursed himself. Ferb had started dating Adyson shortly after Phineas and Isabella had gotten together, but they'd gone to different colleges, and the distance had caused them to break up over their first Christmas break. He had tried to date a few other women, and a couple guys, but none of them had really panned out. Phineas hadn't wanted to remind his brother about that, on what was supposed to be a happy day.

Not that it wasn't going to be an issue at some point, since Adyson was one of Isabella's bridesmaids. Fortunately, she wasn't maid of honor. Isabella had chosen Shannon, a close friend from college.

"You'll find someone, Ferb."

Ferb laughed bitterly. "Sure. Maybe I'll meet the love of my life at the reception."

* * *

"You look lovely, Isa," Vivian said, looking over her shoulder at the mirror.

Isabella looked at herself. She'd spent much of the past month working with Candace, preparing for today. Her perfect wedding that she'd dreamed of for years and years. The dress was perfect - an elegant strapless white gown. Her hair was perfect, elegantly held up with one small curl draping down over her shoulder. Her makeup was perfect.

Even the groom was perfect. She'd had a massive crush on Phineas when she was young, but she'd gotten over it when he hadn't seemed to reciprocate. It had seemed even less likely when she'd realized that as forceful as she was outside the bedroom, she was very submissive sexually. Phineas just didn't seem the type to dominate her the way she'd realized she needed.

And then he'd stumbled across her in the park, masturbating while wearing a collar with his name. He'd confessed that the reason he hadn't tried to date her was that he'd been sure that she'd be horrified at how he wanted to tie her up and be her Master.

They'd begun dating on the spot, and become lovers an hour or so later. They'd lived together for four years now, three years in an apartment where they'd turned a spare room into a dungeon. He was her boyfriend, her lover, her master, her best friend, her companion, her roommate, and, in less than an hour, her husband - perfect.

"I'm proud of you," her mother said, breaking Isabella out of her reverie.

"Hmm?"

"I'm proud of you. I was worried when I found out about...what you and Phineas do in private...that you'd stop being such a strong woman. That you'd let him take over your life. I didn't want you to become just somebody's property. I can see now that I didn't have anything to worry about."

Isabella smiled at her mother. Looking back at it, her mother's discovery of what they did seemed humorous, but at the time it had been horrible, and her mother had threatened to make them break up. Fortunately, Phineas's mother had convinced her not to.

"Thank you, Mama. It's important to me."

* * *

Phineas found a moment to just pause and breathe. The reception was going incredibly well. Isabella had tossed the bouquet a few minutes ago, and it had been caught by Ginger. Baljeet was looking a bit nervous, but Ginger just smiled.

Phineas had been worried that Adyson would catch it. That would rub even more salt in Ferb's wounds.

_Come to think of it, where is Ferb?_ Phineas looked around, but didn't see him. That was unusual - a tall man with green hair generally wasn't hard to locate.

Eventually, he spotted Ferb, over by the bar. He was talking to the liaison for the wedding venue, the Danville Yacht Club. She was an athletic young woman with reddish-blonde hair and an almost-blinding smile. Ferb...

Ferb was smiling. And laughing. The young woman was laughing too.

Phineas sent hopeful thoughts in Ferb's direction as he saw Vivian and Jim heading in his direction. Vivian, Isabella's mother, he'd known since he was a small child, but Jim was a relatively new addition to her life. He was a widower with one child, a daughter a few years older than Phineas and Isabella. Jim and Vivian had started seeing each other shortly after Phineas and Isabella had started dating, and he'd moved in with her a couple years later. Phineas didn't know him well, but he seemed like a nice enough guy. He clearly adored both Vivian and her cooking, as shown by his generous waistline. Isabella seemed to like him as well - he made her mother happy, and that was the important part.

"I didn't get a chance to say this earlier," Jim said in his deep voice. "Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you," Phineas said.

"Glad it's over with?"

Phineas nodded. "Now comes the hard part."

Vivian nodded sagely, but smiled. "You'll do fine together."

"That is the key," Jim said. "Together." He glanced over at Vivian, and the look in his eyes said it all.

* * *

Isabella sat in Phineas's car, sinking back into the passenger seat. The wedding had gone perfectly. The reception had gone perfectly. And now...

She felt like she was shedding all of the planning and work of the past month as they drove home. It was done. And it was time to relax again.

She looked over at Phineas. They'd spend the night - their first night as a married couple - at home, and then tomorrow afternoon they would catch a flight that would eventually take them to Europe for their honeymoon. Ferb was handling cleanup with Tricia, the club's liaison, and would drop their wedding presents off at the apartment tomorrow, then give them a ride to the airport.

But that was tomorrow. Tonight was her wedding night. She'd planned this, too - some filmy, pale blue lingerie awaited her at home. She'd wear it briefly until Phineas peeled it off of her as they made love for the first time as husband and wife.

Except now, she wasn't sure that was what she wanted. She'd been so busy that they hadn't had much chance to play dominance games for the past month. And now that all that responsibility was off her shoulders, she really felt like submitting to Master Phineas tonight.

She was acutely aware that, because of the lines of the dress, she wasn't wearing any underwear beneath it. _Okay, partly because of the lines of the dress_ , she thought. _Partly because it gave me just a little hint of submission._

Phineas pulled into his parking space at their apartment building and turned off the car. He sat back, breathing a deep, cleansing breath as she unbuckled her seatbelt and stretched.

"We're home," he said quietly.

"We are. Should we go upstairs and start our married life?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes, we should." He hopped out of the car and quickly walked around to open her door for her.

"Why thank you, my husband," she said with a smile. She led him into the building and up the stairs, pausing at the door.

"Just a second, let me get that," Phineas said, unlocking the door. "May I?" he asked, gesturing toward her.

She nodded, and then giggled as he picked her up and carried her into the apartment. He set her down, then closed the door behind them.

She thought about what she wanted, and made a decision. She dropped to her knees, bowing her head and clasping her hands behind her back.

He paused, then softly asked, "That's what you need?"

She nodded and whispered, "Yes, Master."

"I...okay. Wait there," he said, walking into their bedroom. She knelt patiently, focusing on her breathing. Something clanked, metal on metal, as he walked back toward her. He set something down, with more clanking, then turned towards her.

"Look up," he said. She did, and saw that he was holding a metal collar. She gave him a questioning look.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow, but..." he said, "I figured that if you wanted to play now..." He knelt down on one knee in front of her, and handed her the collar. "Your wedding present. Because the pink one was getting kinda ragged."

She nodded, agreeing. The pink collar that was the symbol of her submission to him had been well-worn over the past four years, and the buckle was wearing through the hole that fit her. This one...

She turned it in her hands. It was a solid band of stainless steel, curved to wrap around her neck. The hinge on the right side was almost invisible, and when she closed it, the seam on the left was similarly hidden. At the seam, there was a spot for a metal pin to hold it closed. A metal O-ring hung from the front. Just to the left of the ring, engraved in elegant script, it read, "Property of Phineas Flynn".

She looked up at him, wide-eyed. Part of her had been worried that, now that they were married, he wouldn't want to play like this any more. But this collar clearly marked that this wasn't just a passing phase while they were in college - he wanted it to continue to be part of their life together.

She handed it back to him with a smile, and asked, "Will you put it on me...Master?"

He carefully placed it around her neck, making sure the stray curl hanging down from her hairdo didn't get caught. He closed it, then pulled a metal pin out of his pocket. It sealed the collar closed with a magnetic _*click*_ , and a feeling of peace passed over her.

He clipped a short chain leash to the O-ring on the front of the collar, giving it a slight tug. "Stand," he said, as he stood up himself. She stood, and Phineas let the leash dangle in front of her as he picked up a pair of metal cuffs that looked like smaller versions of her collar.

"Did you make all of these, Master?" she asked. He nodded, taking one of her wrists and wrapping a cuff around it. It fit snugly but not uncomfortably. He slid the metal pin into it, locking it closed, then put another cuff on her other wrist. "Thank you, Master," she said, and he smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Turn," he said, and she turned around, putting her wrists together behind her back. He connected them with another _*click*_ , and she thrilled again at the familiar helplessness as she realized she could no longer separate them.

He knelt down again, locking similar cuffs onto her ankles, with a short hobble chain between them. The dress had been tight enough that she hadn't been able to take large steps in it, especially in these heels, but the chain limited her to tiny little steps.

He gently pushed on her shoulder to turn her around again. "So - dress on or off?" he asked.

"Off, please, Master." She didn't really mind the idea of being ravished in her dress, but she didn't want to get stains on it.

"Very well. This way." He picked up the leash that dangled from her collar and led her toward their bedroom.

She was a bit surprised - she'd expected him to lead her into their playroom/dungeon - but was sure he had something devious in mind. She hobbled after him, taking the small steps allowed to her by the chain between her ankles.

* * *

Phineas's mind raced as he led Isabella into the bedroom. He hadn't been planning a scene for tonight. He'd assumed she'd be too tired after the long day to be up for much - he certainly was. His plans for the night had been making love to his new wife, then going to sleep.

But, this was what she needed, and could see why. She'd been busy for the past month solid, making sure everything was perfectly set up for today. Now that it was done...

He led her to an open area to one side of the bed, where a hook in the ceiling hung, unnoticeable unless you looked for it. He turned her around to face him, then attached her leash to the hook. He took her in his arms for a deep kiss. As his mouth claimed hers, his hands roamed across her back and sides, confirming his earlier guess that the only thing underneath the dress was his sexy wife.

He gave her a quick swat on the ass, making her jump, then let go of her. She was flushed and breathing heavily, and looked at him expectantly. He gave her an evil smile as he pulled out an adjustable strap. He unhooked her leash from the ceiling, replacing it with one end of the strap, then led her forward a bit and hooked the other end to her wrist cuffs behind her back. He shortened the strap until it was taut, then just a bit more, pulling up on her wrists and forcing her to bend forward, just a little.

"Ohh..." she breathed.

He left her there for a moment as he retrieved a pair of nipple clamps from the nightstand drawer. He looked over the other toys in there as well - a couple vibrators, a ball gag, a blindfold, a set of pink leather cuffs, and a few straps and chains to connect them. Most of their hardware was over in the playroom, but he wasn't up to anything that elaborate tonight. He grabbed a pair of small weights, leaving the rest in the drawer for tonight.

He returned to her, and looked down the cleavage of her strapless gown. Reaching around behind her, he tugged down the zipper, then watched as the silken gown slid down her body to pool at her ankles. He helped her step out of it, carefully sliding it under her bound feet.

"Can you hang that up for me? I'd like to make sure it get to the cleaners tomorrow before we leave," she asked, and he laughed. There they were, in mid-scene, and domestic issues crept in. He put the clamps and weights into a pocket as he picked up the gown, putting it on a hangar on the front of the closet door.

"That'll do?" he asked, and she nodded.

He circled around her, nearly-naked and bound, wearing just her stockings and shoes. Her nipples were already hard, but he stroked and teased them a bit anyway, making her squirm.

"Please, Master," she whispered, then gave a soft cry of, "Ah!" as he put a clamp on one nipple. She inhaled sharply when its partner tightened on the other nipple.

He dangled the weights in front of her, and she shook her head, shaking a bit from side to side as if trying to throw the clamps off. He knew that if she really didn't want them, she'd call a safeword, so he hooked one weight onto each clamp and smiled at her evilly while holding the weights in his hands. She shook her head, holding her breath, but still not calling the safeword.

_Drop one at a time? Or both at once?_ He'd tried both alternatives when playing with her before. Both at once meant a sharper spike of pain, but one at a time meant that she had that much more anticipation for the second after feeling how much the first one hurt.

He decided to give her the choice. "One at a time, or both at once?"

She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes wide. "Both," she whispered, then cried out as he let go of the weights. Her breasts hung downward as the weights dragged the nipples down. She breathed heavily, catching her breath from the sensations.

He left her there for a moment again and started to take off his tuxedo. He hung the pieces up as he went, adding them to the hook holding her gown, and ending up wearing just his boxers. Isabella watched him silently, flushed.

He reached behind her and started shortening the strap again, tightening the strappado and forcing her to bend forward even more. He stopped when her head was down around his waist level, and the weights were pulling her breasts almost straight down, making them look conical.

He stepped in front of her, dropping his boxers and loosing his hard cock. She craned her neck for a moment to look up at him, and he nodded. He rested his hands on her head, guiding her back down.

Her mouth, soft and warm, surrounded his cock. He guided her head up and down, making it slide along his shaft. He was careful not to push too far - he didn't want her to gag.

He tangled his fingers in her hair, still held up in an elaborate style, making it feel stiff. She hummed appreciatively, sending a pleasant buzzing sensation through his cock. He lost himself in the sensations for the moment - the feeling of Isabella gently sucking on him, the sight of her helpless body bent over, the soft and wet sounds of him using her mouth for his pleasure.

He guided her head back off of him, and she looked back up at him, questioning. "Need to consummate the marriage," he said, and walked around behind her.

He always loved the view from behind her, especially bent over like this. Her skin was lightly tanned - she hadn't had much time to lounge outside in her bikini this summer, what with the wedding preparations. One of these days, he hoped to have a house where she could sunbathe nude in the back yard...or possibly be staked out spread-eagled on the grass, which was much the same thing except for a different purpose.

From this angle, he could focus on her phenomenal ass. A small patch of black, curly hair hid between her thighs, just below her glistening pussy. He rested his hand on her hip and considered his options. Her ankles were bound closely together, and while he could certainly take her like this, he might like to replace the chain with a spreader bar to keep her legs wide apart.

While pondering, he ran his fingers along her wet labia, making her gasp. "Yes," she breathed. He decided retrieving a spreader bar from the playroom would take too long - he needed her now. He slid a finger inside her, and her body yielded to it with no resistance.

He could wait no more. He stepped forward, replacing his finger with his rock-hard erection. He could feel her pussy stretching open to allow him, a slippery friction and delicious pressure that almost undid him on the first stroke. He held in place for a moment, savoring the sensation and regaining a bit of self-control.

He leaned over her, reaching around to find her breasts. He stroked the sides, then grasped the clamps. He released them simultaneously, dropping them to the floor, then began thrusting into her as she groaned. He knew her nipples would be extra-sensitive now, so he teased them as he fucked into her, her hips thrusting back into his. He was getting close, he knew, and he was too far along to pause again. He pinched her nipples hard, and a faint cry came from her open mouth as her movements became automatic, and then she froze, soft cries coming from her open mouth. He slid his hands down to her hips, pinning them against his as his own peak came, his essence streaming into his beautiful, helpless, submissive wife.

He opened his eyes again, and slipped out of her. "Thank you, Master," she said quietly, her voice a bit shaky.

He held her up as he released the cuffs from her strappado, helping her stand again. "Need to cuddle for a while?" he asked as he removed the cuffs from her wrists and ankles with a small magnet. Her usual need for aftercare after a scene like that was for the two of them to snuggle up together on the couch or in bed.

She stretched her arms out to her sides, twisting her wrists back and forth. "Yes, but I also want a shower."

He nodded as he unlocked the collar. "I could keep you company in the shower if you'd like."

She smiled dreamily at him. "You're so good at solving problems like that."

* * *

Isabella turned on the shower to let the water warm up, then took a seat on the toilet. As she did her business, she took off her shoes and rolled the stockings off.

As she was finishing, Phineas came in to join her. He stuck a hand into the shower, and adjusted the temperature a bit, then stepped in. She followed, and snuggled up to him as the warm water washed over them. He put his arms around her, and she sighed contentedly.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Mm," she hummed, enjoying the feeling. Sometimes she was willing to talk after a scene, but right now wasn't one of them. She just wanted to get held and feel close to Phineas right now.

He apparently took the hint. One hand reached up and started teasing her hair out of its complex hairdo, as the other rested in the small of her back.

"th'nk you," she murmured into his chest.

"Just relax," he said. "Let me take care of you."

"Mm," she agreed.

Gently, he untangled her hair, then pumped a little shampoo into his hand and started massaging it into her scalp, one-handed. The feeling of his hand rubbing her head was almost better than being held - almost.

She nudged him back toward the bench at the back of the shower. He reached up and adjusted the shower head so it would reach back there, then sat down on the bench. She sat across his lap, feeling pampered, safe, and - most importantly - loved.

He continued working on her hair, now hanging down her back, washing out the sprays that had been used to keep it looking perfect. She leaned into him, soothed by the water and his gentle touch, feeling herself drifting toward sleep.

She felt him kiss her forehead, and her eyes opened with a start. "Better?" he whispered.

She nodded, turning her head up to kiss him. He was hard again underneath her, his erection pressing against the bottom of her thigh, and she felt pleasantly intoxicated by the sleep and his touch. She stood, and put her hand on his chest as he tried to stand as well. He looked at her questioningly as she turned and straddled him, her knees on the bench, his cock now pressing lengthwise along her slit as his hands rested on her waist. He rocked his hips slightly, and she could feel him thrusting along her wetness.

"Again?" he whispered, and she nodded in return.

He guided her up slightly with his hands, letting his cock spring free beneath her, then guided her down onto it.

It always amazed her how different it could feel to make love to Phineas in different ways. He'd ravished her in the bedroom, teasing and using her body, but now it felt like a dream as they slowly rocked together. Her legs lifted her up until he was barely inside of her, and then lowered her down again onto his shaft, as the warm water ran down her back.

"Love you so much," he whispered huskily into her skin as his lips teased her neck.

"Love you too," she murmured as she began to pick up the pace. She felt filled by him, so close to him, as close as two people could be.

His hips were rising off the bench to meet hers on every thrust. She wasn't near peaking yet, but could feel that he was getting there, so she focused on his pleasure for a moment. One hand slid down between them, teasing his nipple as the other hand braced her against his shoulder. He gasped as she flicked the nipple, then he gripped her hips tightly and held her against himself. His eyes closed as he breathed heavily though his open mouth. He pulsed inside of her, then sagged a bit, his mouth closing as he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be. You were closer than I was." She stood up, climbing off of him, and he gestured to invite her to sit across his lap again. She sat, her legs parted, and his hand slid between them.

He gently stroked her thighs, approaching her center but not quite touching it. She rested her head on his shoulder as she sank into the sensation.

His fingers brushed through the curly hairs between her legs, and she sighed happily as he continued down, his finger parting her lower lips. She closed her eyes as he danced around her entrance, dipping inside before sliding up to her clitoris. She found herself holding her breath as it approached, but he slipped away, and her breath came out in a small, expectant whimper.

He nuzzled her neck as his fingers returned to her entrance, circling around before pressing inside as far as it could go. "Please," she whispered, and he chuckled.

His finger slid up, making her gasp as it brushed across her clit gently. He teased her clit some more, and she felt her hips rocking as her legs spread wider. Her mouth hung open as soft noises came from the back of her throat. He seemed to sense she was getting close, as he focused more strongly on her clitoris, stroking it and sending jolts of pleasure through her.

She clamped her arm around him as her legs closed reflexively on his hand. Her world became the pleasure blasting through her.

Her breathing slowed a bit, and she opened her eyes. Phineas's arm was tight around her back; his other hand rested in her lap, gently stroking her thigh. The water from the shower was starting to get cold.

"We should get out," he said, and she nodded agreement.

* * *

Phineas sank back into bed, pulling the covers over himself.

After they'd gotten out of the shower, they'd decided to get ready for bed. Isabella had said she needed to deal with her hair, or it would be a tangled mess in the morning. He'd offered to help, but she'd shooed him out after he'd brushed his teeth.

He felt himself drifting off. It had been such a long day, and an unexpectedly long and busy night. And now, after making love to his new wife twice and a sharing a warm shower with her, he was ready to sleep.

The bedroom door opened, and he looked up. Isabella was wearing a brief, filmy, blue negligee, which he could see right through. Underneath, a tiny blue G-string attempted to cover her up. He looked at her, concerned, and she laughed.

"For tomorrow morning," she said, climbing into bed. "Assuming we're up to it."

He sighed, relieved. He put his arm around her and told the lights to turn off.


End file.
